


Imagine…Being Married To Fred And Constantly Teasing Him

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You love to tease your husband and sometimes he just gives you something new to hold against him.





	Imagine…Being Married To Fred And Constantly Teasing Him

When you walked through the door, you expected your house to be empty.

Fred was usually at work at this time, inventing some new practical joke object or messing around with George.

So when you saw him in the bedroom, standing in front of the floor length mirror, you stood there watching him.

He had his shirt off, his fairly average, but beautiful body, on display.

You were simply appreciating him, when he suddenly began flexing.

He shifted to see all angles of his body, popping out the muscles he had as he nodded in appreciation.

You smirked, biting your lip to keep the laugh from erupting.

But when he added an _‘oh yea’_, you couldn’t help yourself.

You pushed the door fully open, walking in, practically cackling and your eyes watering.

Fred jumped when he heard you, eyes widening at the realization that you’d seen him.

“Y-y/n. I-I didn’t see you there”.

“Cos you were too busy checking yourself out”, you wheezed, walking over and holding yourself up on his shoulders, your head on his chest, shaking in amusement.

Fred blushed, his entire face heated as you kept laughing at him.

He knew you’d never let him hear the end of this.

“So, y/n. How’ve you been, love?”

“Good. Works a bit crazy, but other than that, I think I’m getting a hand of it. How’s the Ministry?”

Arthur shook his head, sighing.

“Well, after everything that happened, we’re still having to hire new people for it. I mean, you’d think after two years, everything would be normal. But the new Ministry is adamant that this time, there be no corruption. So it’s taking a while”.

You nodded, taking another bite of the chicken Molly had made.

“This is so delicious, Molly”.

She blushed, waving you off.

“Oh, stop it. It’s just a bit of chicken”, she said, a smile still painted on her face.

“How’s Fred treating you? He’s not away all the time with his silly pranks, is he?”

You shook your head, looking over at your husband and smiling at his scowl.

“No. He’s good. Comes home. Treats me right. Flexes in the mirror and then we cuddle”.

Fred choked on his chicken, his face reddening as he stared at you.

“He does what?”

“N-nothing!” he yelled, not wanting you to repeat it again.

Molly and Arthur looked at the two of you strangely, shaking their heads at how well matched you were, while you sniggered lightly, Fred nudging you and giving you a pleading look so you wouldn’t spill his secret.

You sent him a wink, knowing he’d be on edge the rest of the night.

As soon as you got home, Fred went upstairs and flopped down onto the bed.

You followed after him, taking your coat off as you began undressing, getting ready to sleep.

“Why do you insist on bullying me?” he asked, his words mumbled as he spoke into the pillow.

You smirked at him, pulling your shirt off and replacing it with a t-shirt.

“What do you mean, cutie?”

He turned his head, glaring at you.

You’d just pulled down your pants, leaving you in your underwear when he grabbed your hand, pulling you down onto the bed with him.

“You’re lucky I love you”, he murmured, staring into your eyes before he leaned down, kissing you softly.

You smiled into the kiss, your hand coming around his neck as he turned you, so he was on top.

“Now, I’ve been teased enough for the past few weeks. My turn to tease you”.

You bit your lip, knowing tonight would be a night you wouldn’t forget.

Two weeks of teasing and your mission had been accomplished.


End file.
